


Intuition

by Arty11



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty11/pseuds/Arty11
Summary: There’s something up with Hermione. Ron’s determined to find out what but no one will believe him
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Intuition

There was something up with Hermione. 

Ron was certain. There was definitely something up with Hermione. She was just, just different and he couldn’t quite come up with the words to describe it but she was, just, different. It was subtle and if you didn’t know her, well intimately he supposed, you might not have spotted it but there were signs if you looked and Ron was looking. She, she smiled more. In secret, when she thought no one was watching, a ghost of a smile would dance across her face and then be gone. Blink and you’d miss it. And she was more relaxed and just carefree. Just the night before when they’d been visiting Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place she’d thrown down her work papers and joined them in a game of a Wizard’s Chess. 

Hermione never played Wizard’s Chess. 

Harry wouldn’t see it when he brought it up with him and his suspicions of what was causing it. Ginny couldn’t see it, said Hermione was just the same as normal and she’d know if there was something the matter as Hermione told her everything. Neville openly laughed at him and Lavender had got huffy when he’d brought it up with her and accused him of still being in love with her. The ensuing fight was one he would rather forget. That was an uncomfortable night on the sofa but she’d come round and let him back into bed the next night. He’d wisely not mentioned it to her since. She could be a little touchy could Lavender, and in their two years together since the war he’d learnt to bide his tongue around her. 

But, there was something up with Hermione. And no matter what Lavender said, Ron was determined to find out what. 

***

“Hermione” he called, seeing her bouncing into work just ahead of him. ‘See, more evidence’ he thought, adding it to his internal checklist. Secret smile, chess, now literally bouncing. Hermione never bounced anywhere but didn’t dare voice it as Lavender was holding his hand on their way in to work and he didn’t want to upset her. He loved her after all. He felt her tense slightly at the sight of his best friend and squeezed her hand back in reassurance, pulling her closer to him. Despite his multitude of assurances that his and Hermione’s brief foray into a relationship was the weirdest, most uncomfortable time of his life including probably the hunting of Horcruxes, that no, they hadn’t had twosomes or even threesomes in the tent, that he loved her and only her and asking Lavender to move in with him she still bore some resentment to the curly haired girl stood before them. Ron knew it was because Hermione had become head turningly pretty and Lavender lacked confidence from her werewolf scars. He loved her and her scars though and so put up with her insecurity because he could understand it. Hermione was drop dead gorgeous and Lavender was, well not as outwardly pretty as she was but she was to him. He saw past her scars to her passion, her fight, her caring, funny, sweet nature and that’s what made him love her. Besides, he didn’t love Hermione romantically. She could be the most gorgeous woman on the planet but he wouldn’t want her. They didn’t fit. 

‘Oh, morning Ron, Lavender” she chirped, waving a stupid little finger wave at Lavender. As she did it a sudden flash of horror rushed across her face turning to a forced cheesy smile and her hand dropped abruptly. Hermione would usually hug or kiss Ron but hadn’t been lately in respect for Lavender, however where the awkward wave had come from Ron had no idea. The two women were forging a slow friendship and Hermione really wanted to make her feel comfortable in the group so had scaled back her public affection of Ron.

Lavender broke the awkward silence. “That’s a lovely shirt again Hermione. I prefer this colour to yesterday’s though. ”. 

Hermione went red and stammered out “yes, thank you. Bought a few colours to try” before stopping and fiddling with the bottom button in obvious discomfort.

“Or she’s just a dirty girl and transfigured yesterday’s clothes” came a new drawl from behind her and Ron immediately tensed as Hermione blushed bright red. Lavender didn’t notice particularly but Ron did as he replied to the tall blonde man who’d come up behind them.

“No one asked you Malfoy”. 

“Granger you have a meeting. Boardroom now” he snapped, turning and walking away. Hermione found her voice and stammered out quickly; 

“Lovely to see you both, I’ll catch you later” before turning and fleeing in the direction Malfoy had disappeared. 

“I’ll see you later love” Ron said to Lavender, pulling her in and giving her a thorough kiss to the wolf whistles of his workmates appearing behind them. He smiled and hugged her tight, ignoring them as they clapped him on the back as they passed through the doors into Auror HQ. 

He sat and pondered about their interaction I’m a gap in his tedious paperwork later that morning. Hermione had seemed just off, but then became skittish when Malfoy appeared. Then that funny comment about her clothes. He hadn’t seen her the day before but Lavender obviously he and she was wearing the same clothes. Why did Malfoy think that she’d transfigured....

“Merlins bloody balls” he exclaimed, slapping his hands down on the table and standing up quickly. The background chatter of the room stopped and everyone stared at him. Neville looked up from his desk opposite. The two were aurors together and worked opposite each other. 

“Everything alright Ron?” he asked concerned. Ron’s outburst was unexpected but not unusual.

“Erm, yes, yes. You know Hermione’s been different lately?" Ron replied, sitting back down and lowering his voice. Everyone else stopped staring at him and carried on with what they were doing, at least they appeared to. Ron knee aurors too well. He cast a quick muffliato anyway and leaned closer to Neville, who mirrored him. 

“As you keep insisting but none of the rest of us think so” Neville replied. 

“Well, coming in this morning she was all weird again. Lavender noticed she has the same shirt on as yesterday but a different colour. Well Malfoy came up and spat some venom at her about being dirty and transfiguring it, well how would he know? The only thing I can think of that’s made her all weird is she has a secret lover. And that Malfoy is her secret lover” he ended triumphantly, his face falling as Neville broke into peals of laughter. 

“Oh Ron. There’s no chance in hell. You’ve seen those two fighting haven’t you? You’re making it up” Neville laughed, turning his head back to his work. 

The more Ron thought, the more it made sense but everyone he mentioned it to told him he was being silly. Lavender said it was because he wanted to deflect the fact he still loved her. He asked her to marry him in reply but that made her cry even more so he’d dropped it, although he hadn’t been made to sleep on the sofa again which was a relief. He had a better plan for a proposal anyway and was hoping to do it after Harry’s wedding. Harry looked dark then angry then laughed, as if an inner war raged at the idea of Hermione with Malfoy and then relief as the absurdity of it took over. “There’s no chance she is, she just wouldn’t. Even if he on paper would be perfect for her, the small fact they hate each other would stop that”. Then he’d gone back to his work and Ron had left.

The only person who’d vaguely given it some thought was Luna, who’d merely said “It was only a matter of time really and they’ve wasted so much already” before she’s changed subject to her latest creature discovery and internship with the Scamanders. She’d been getting on rather well with the famous magi zoologists grandson and was being in him to the wedding. Ginny had been with them and shook her head at both of them but with a small, curious smile. She was preoccupied by her wedding anyway which was happening that weekend so he hadn’t pushed it. 

He was sure, certain now he knew what he was looking for. 

Certain words brought up the secret smile. He tried as naturally as he could to bring them up in conversation over the week as they were spending a lot of time together preparing. Blonde, France and secret he got in easily, although not in one sentence. She got dreamy over daffodils too, then next day he noticed she had a bunch on her desk when he visited her office. Library was another bit then he couldn’t work out if that had always been the case. The last piece of evidence he needed came the night before the wedding. 

“Eugh, fine, sit him next to me” Hermione moaned as they were finishing the last minute seating plans. They were all sat round the kitchen table at the Burrow before Ron and Harry would head back to Grimmauld place in Harry’s last night of relative freedom. Not that Harry or Ginny we’re nervous, they knew they were made for each other. Harry had admitted he just didn’t want to be the centre of attention again and it was going to be a media circus. 

“Are you sure, ‘Mione?” Harry asked carefully, looking relieved as he tapped his wand and the names moved around. It sat Malfoy next to her on a table with Ron, Lavender, Luna, Rolf, Neville and Hannah Abbott. 

“It’s your wedding Harry. I know you wanted to invite him and if this makes it easier for you then I’ll do it. Besides, as the only two singletons coming it was inevitable. It will make it interesting though” she laughed. 

“You’re very quiet Ron” Ginny said. He hadn’t vocally opposed Hermione’s suggestion as he would have a chance to see them together to prove his theory, and he realised too late that was very out of character for him. Usually he was the first to insult his childhood nemesis. 

“Makes sense I s’pose” he said gruffly. “We can keep an eye on the bastard and make sure he doesn’t ruin your day. Still don’t know why you invited him Harry”. 

“Because he’s not been too bad lately. And amends are there to be made. We invited 500 people, he’s only one” Harry said stiffly. 

“I’ll hold you to that maturity tomorrow Ron” Hermione promised. 

***

The wedding had passed without a hitch. A sunny April day, the guests were all on the pleasant side of tipsy. The vows had been said, the Bride was beautiful, the photos had been taken, Harry and Ginny had disappeared for their own photos, Ron and Hermione as best man and Maid of Honour respectively had welcomed everyone in- Harry and Ginny were being kept away in a back tent for the closest of friends and family and now finally everyone was sitting down for the meal. Ron stood at his seat next to Lavender and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. Food at last. He wished Harry and Ginny would hurry up and sit down so they could get to it, the food that is. He pulled out Lavender’s chair quite abruptly in haste to be seated when they finally could sit. He should have been sat at the head table, but they were only having four there, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. Two empty places for absent friends, all those who should have been there but who Hermione had said we’re having a massive party of their own. They had spent an evening rather morbidly discussing and imagining exactly how everyone would be if they were there but they had all felt better for it. George had even joined in outlining the pranks he and Fred had planned for their little sister’s wedding and left with the remark he couldn’t promise not to do them after all. Harry had worried until Ginny had held George at wandpoint and made him promise no hi jinks. He’d reluctantly agreed. 

He watched as Malfoy pulled out Hermione’s chair for her and she graciously sat down as if it was usual. He whispered something in her ear causing her to blush as he did and only Ron noticed. He was certain now. When they’d been in the receiving line Malfoy had hovered, as if he didn’t know anyone else which quite probably he didn’t until Andromeda had engaged him in conversation and drawn him away. 

The meal passed quietly and Eon made a point of not staring too much as Hermione and Malfoy but they seemed to be getting on well. Too well. He was pouring drinks for her and making her giggle, although everyone was steadily getting more and more tipsy. He talked to Neville and Lavender, sat either side of him and noticed Rolf also chatting to Malfoy happily. At one point he heard Hermione hiss and Malfoy chuckle quietly. If he didn’t know better he’d swear Malfoy had just had his hand on her thigh but he was looking around nonchalantly, both hands on the table again. 

With the speeches looming and nerves kicking in, Ron’s focus was diverted until they, or more particularly his, were over. Once or twice he glanced towards Hermione, and saw her looking entirely normal, if not slightly angry and assumed Malfoy was being his usual self. The tables were well spaced so he’d barely heard any conversation over them for which he was grateful. Once everyone began to leave the table though he grabbed Neville. 

“Nev, I swear he had his hand on her thigh. I tell you, they’re secretly fucking” he whispered. Neville, very much worse for wear chucked Ron on the nose. 

“You’re adorable Ron but drop it. They’re not”. He hiccoughed and walked away, dragging Hannah up to dance. Lavender had slipped away, probably to reapply her glamour charms as she wouldn’t be seen in public without them and they only lasted a couple of hours. 

Sitting to one side and waiting for Lavender to reappear, he watched as Harry and Ginny retook their first dance and slowly other couples joined in. His mum and Dad, George and Angelina, Luna and Rolf, Kingsley and his wife and then 

“Hermione and Malfoy?” He stuttered. 

“She promised him a dance at dinner if he didn’t speak to her again” Lavender said, coming and resting her arms round his middle. He dropped a kiss on her head and squeezed her back. 

“Come on love, lets dance too” he said, taking her by the hand and swinging her onto the dance floor. He noticed Lavender staring at Hermione wistfully. 

“Don’t tell me you still have a crush on him too?” He said rattled but Lavender just laughed. 

“The ice King? No thanks. Pretty to look at but I love warm and cuddly and nice. I love you” she said, leaning up to kiss him. He broke it off after a couple of seconds, no longer a fan of sucking her face off in front of everyone. 

“I meant what I said the other day Lav. That’ll be us next. I’ll ask you to marry me, properly, one day because you’re who I want now, not because I have to prove to you I don’t love someone else. I love you because you’re you” he whispered and she settled into his chest happily, a small tear escaping down her cheek. 

“Love you too WonWon” she giggled as they danced together. 

***

It was late in the evening but the party showed no sign of winding down. Having shared, and been laughed at for his dinner suspicions he’d given up and instead enjoyed his evening, but now he looked around Hermione and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen. He caught a flash of red leaving the tent from the corner of his eye and figure moving out quickly after it. 

“Right, that’s it, I’m proving this now” he thought, striding off to the same corner but he was grabbed by Andromeda who wanted to gush about what a beautiful ceremony it was, and when was he proposing to that lovely young lady who been chatting so charmingly with her and Teddy earlier? 

Managing to get away after ten minutes, he headed towards that back corner again and slipped out. He knew which was Hermione’s room, they’d got ready at the hotel the wedding was held at that morning and he’d been up to drop off her flowers, although he hadn’t been allowed in. He thought at the time Ginny had been in there, but he’d just heard Ginny talking about how she’d been in her own room all morning. 

He climbed the stairs quickly, running into Harry on his way up. 

“Where are you heading?” He asked, rubbing his nose and putting his glasses back on as Ron looked surprised. He indicated the vial in his hand. “Sober up potion” he explained “didn’t want to be too drunk for tonight but Dean made me do shots”. 

Ron nodded. “I’m off to find Hermione. She disappeared with Malfoy” he said, striding off towards her room which was just down the corridor. 

“Ron, she’s not fucking Malfoy. I know you think she is, but I saw her alone not just ten minutes ago. Look, I’ll prove to you, she’s not” and Harry flung open the door to her bedroom, stopped dead in the entrance, coughed and turned very quickly back round, slamming the door behind him. 

Inside the room, Draco released Hermione’s breast from his mouth, but whilst continuing to pump into the writhing witch underneath him with her dress up scrunched round her middle and her legs round his ears said 

“I think they found out”.


End file.
